The present invention relates to a hanger recycler and more particularly to apparatus for collecting metal clothing hangers.
Retail dry cleaning establishments dispense large numbers of wire hangers to customers each year with clothing that has been cleaned. Very few of these hangers are reused. Most of them collect in closets and eventually are disposed of as trash. Some of them are returned to the dry cleaners where they are collected in boxes for reuse. Hangers which are collected in this manner are inconvenient to use with the consequence that no serious effort is made by the dry cleaner to encourage their return.